Le jour où j'ai transformé Hermione en lapin
by Agathe Kellaway
Summary: [Yuri PansyHermione] Par méchanceté et par vengeance, Pansy fait en sorte qu'Hermione rate sa potion. Mais en voyant un lapin à la place où aurait dû se trouver Hermione, elle commence à regretter son geste.


**Le jour où j'ai transformé**

**Hermione en lapin**

Pansy Parkinson se sentait de fort méchante humeur ce matin-là. Allez comprendre pourquoi, elle-même n'aurait su le dire.

La salle commune des Serpentard était déserte, non pas parce que les élèves étaient parti déjeuner, mais à cause des évènements de l'an passé. En fait, il en était de même dans les autres dortoirs des autres maisons. Peu d'élèves étaient revenus et curieusement, ce n'était pas tant l'assassinat de Dumbledore qui avait fait peur aux parents, mais le fait que des Mangemorts aient réussit à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Cela démontrait dans l'esprit naïf des gens à quel point Voldemort était puissant.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir en direction de la Grande Salle, Pansy se remémora ce jour où, au début de leur sixième année, Draco Malfoy leur avait dit que finir sa scolarité était inutile.

« Il est possible que… euh… je m'occupe de choses plus intéressantes. »

Mais quel abruti ce Draco ! A l'époque on n'entendait plus que lui et ses vantardises dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Lui et elle, Pansy, qui le suppliait d'être prudent au vu des dangers qui le menaçaient.

« Il ne s'occupera peut-être pas du nombre de BUSEs que tu auras, mais tu ne t'y connais pas encore assez en magie ! Tu as besoin de rester à Poudlard l'an prochain pour confirmer et approfondir tes connaissances ! Comment feras-tu pour le servir correctement si ta capacité à lancer un sort se limite à ta bêtise et à ton arrogance ? »

Monsieur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, la traitant au passage d'Hermione, ce qui avait profondément vexé Pansy. Non mais, avait-elle vraiment une tête de Je-Fais-Ma-Morale-A-Tout-Le-Monde ?

En cours d'année, Draco a commencé à patauger, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a menacé de le tuer lui et sa famille. D'un coup on l'a beaucoup moins entendu. Et oui, quand on se rend compte de ses erreurs, on fait moins le fier ! Pansy avait eu pitié de lui, mais elle n'avait pas recommencé à lui adresser la parole pour autant, bien décidée à ne pas céder tant qu'il ne lui présenterait pas publiquement des excuses pour l'avoir traité d'Hermione.

Toutefois, le bougre avait réussit sa mission. Bon, pas entièrement puisque, d'après les rumeurs – mais peut-on réellement se fier aux rumeurs ? – ce n'était pas Draco qui avait tué Dumbledore, mais Rogue. N'empêche qu'après ça, il avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Etait-il mort pour ne pas avoir tué le vieux fou de sa propre main ? Etait-il toujours en vie à s'occuper de « choses plus intéressantes », comme il en avait autrefois rêvé ?

Pansy n'était au courent de rien, elle n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle de lui, pas une seule petite lettre. Pas le temps pour de futiles amourettes, hein, Draco ? Sa mauvaise humeur était encore monté d'un cran lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir elle croisa un groupe de Serdaigle de sixième année.

- Il est mignon, il s'appelle comment ?

- Chouchou ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire ! Vous avez vu comment il remue sa petite queue touffue ?

Allons bon, voilà qu'à présent elle avait droit aux gourdes, gloussant devant une boule de poiles aux longues oreilles. Le château était vaste et il était presque désert. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur des cruches sans cervelle ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là, vous ? cracha-t-elle avec venin. Vous n'avez pas le droit de rester dans les couloirs, c'est une des règles de sécurité !

Les Serdaigle, surprises, détournèrent leur regard de l'animal pour se tourner vers Pansy.

- Et qui es-tu pour nous donner ainsi des ordres ? répliqua vertement l'une d'entre elles.

- Qui je suis ? Je suis préfète ! répondit Pansy en bombant la poitrine pour bien montrer l'insigne de son pouvoir, celui-là même qu'avait autrefois porté Draco.

La mine atterrée, les filles de Serdaigle s'en allèrent non sans lui avoir lancé un regard véhément. Pansy sentit son moral remonter. Quel bien fou cela faisait-il de se défouler, des fois. Le plus jouissif dans ce genre de situation, c'est de dire que l'on est préfets. Les élèves s'écrasent toujours devant un Préfet. Au pire, s'ils tentent de vous résister, vous pouvez toujours aller voir un professeur et il s'occupera de la situation…

Elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, comme partout dans le château. Même certains professeurs étaient n'étaient pas revenus, surchargeant de travail leurs collègues qui s'étaient réparti les matières et les élèves. Pansy passa près de la table des Gryffondor.

- Bonjour, Miss-Dent-de-Lapin ! Bien dormie ? Ta touffe de cheveux ne t'a toujours pas étouffée dans ton sommeil ?

Ron Weasley bondit de son banc. Pansy sourit en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure à la manière d'un bouledogue prêt à mordre, mais Hermione Granger, bien que venant d'être délibérément agressée, incita son ami au calme.

- Vas cracher ton venin ailleurs, Parkinson, dit-elle d'un ton mesuré qui retenait sa colère. T'étais plus vivable l'an dernier quand tu roucoulais dans les bras de ton idiot de blondinet.

Pansy vit rouge. Comment osait-elle lui parler de son petit ami ? Enfin, si tant était que Draco soit encore son petit ami… Car quel petit ami digne de ce nom se soucierait-il aussi peu de sa copine ?

- Et toi, alors… On t'entendait moins en cours quand tu rêvais les yeux posé sur Potter… C'est bête que tu ai été obligée de prendre Weasley à défaut, maintenant que ton Prince Charmant est parti…

Les deux Gryffondor en restèrent cloués sur place. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en remettre et de répliquer, elle s'en alla vers sa table, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione rêver en regardant Potter. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle réplique. Et comme tout le monde savait qu'elle et Weasley sortaient ensemble… Tiens, quelle bonne idée, ça ! Faire courir le bruit qu'ils étaient tout les deux fou amoureux l'un de l'autre… Haha, la belette ne s'en remettrait pas !

Elle s'assit à la table. Milicent Bulstrode se pencha vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Gryffondor.

- Oh rien, Granger veut pas admettre qu'elle a un faible pour Potter devant Weasley… Pauvre Weasley ! Tu sais qu'un soir j'ai surprit Dent-de-Lapin et Balafré dans une salle de classe vide en train de se faire des mamours ? Je te jure, il lui mettait la main aux fesses et tout…

-----------

La classe de Potion du Professeur Slughorn semblait plus vide encore que l'an passé sans Draco et sans Potter. Ils n'étaient plus que trois Serpentard, deux Gryffondor, quatre Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle en septième année. Or, comme le professeur devait également assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que cela lui rajoutait de pénibles heures de travail, il avait décidé de rassembler en potion les sixième et septième année, c'est à dire ceux qui avaient reçu au minimum la mention Acceptable à leur BUSE de Potion.

Rien d'étonnant donc, à ce que Pansy retrouve dans la salle de classe les gourdes gloussantes qu'elle avait réprimandé le matin même. Fort heureusement elles semblaient s'être clamées, mais pour s'assurer qu'elles resteraient bien silencieuse, elle leur lança un regard noir – question de principe. A peine eut-elle le dos tourné que le plus petite du groupe lui adressa une horrible grimace en représailles.

Comme d'habitude, les élèves se placèrent derrière les tables par maison et par année. Mais, histoire de rendre un minimum le cours intéressant, Pansy insista pour aller se placer à la table la plus proche de celle de Weasley et Granger. Cette dernière lui lança un regard méfiant auquel elle répondit par un sourire innocent.

Tandis que Slughorn faisait un cours théorique aux sixième année, il donna pour consigne aux septième de lire la page trente-quatre de leur manuel _Potions : l'art de la préparation_, niveau expert. D'un geste ennuyé, Pansy ouvrit son livre.

_Le Philtre Sista Mora fut inventée en 1793 par le sorcier I. Loveyou. Contrairement aux idées reçues, il ne s'agit pas d'un philtre d'amour, mais d'une potion qui permettra à celui qui le boit de trouver l'âme sœur, selon ses goûts. Le buveur du philtre sentira alors une sorte d'aura invisible qui l'attirera vers sa « moitié » Attention, cependant, car il convient d'être prudent avec l'utilisation de Sista Mora qui ne peut en aucun cas provoquer le sentiment amoureux, que ce soit chez le buveur ou chez son âme sœur._

_Avertissement important :__ A trop forte dose, le philtre est mortel._

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue devant ces quelques lignes. L'âme sœur ? Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire, de l'âme sœur ? Le seul homme envers qui elle avait été attirée l'avait complètement oublié. Si Slughorn espérait après le cours leur faire tester leur préparation, elle lui jetterai la potion à la figure. Son âme sœur, elle ne voulait pas la connaître.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec les sixième année, Slughorn vint leur donner quelques conseils pratique pour la préparation de leur potion. Les septième année commencèrent à s'affairer autour de leur chaudron. Du coin de l'œil, Pansy voyait Granger s'agiter dans tous les sens comme si elle était prise d'une crise de spasmophilie. Cela eu pour don de l'énerver, d'autant plus qu'elle allait encore décrocher la meilleure note.

Après avoir mit dans son chaudron 2mg de griffe de dragon en poudre, elle reporta son attention sur le livre. Il lui fallait ensuite ajouter un poil de loup-garou et une écaille de queue de sirène. Le manuel précisait qu'il était important de bien mettre le poil avant l'écaille, et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de bien remuer après. Pansy releva la tête et jeta un œil en direction d'Hermione pour constater qu'elle en était presque au même stade qu'elle.

Pansy baissa le feu et alla chercher la boite qui contenait les écailles. Celles-ci étaient mises à la disposition des élèves car c'était un ingrédient rare qui coûtait très cher. Elle les regarda briller quelques secondes et eut un sourire mauvais. Ella attrapa deux écailles et referma soigneusement la boîte avant de retourner près de son chaudron.

A côté d'elle, Hermione venait juste d'ajouter la poudre de griffe de dragon. Elle cherchait à présent dans ses affaire les poils de loup-garou qu'elle semblait avoir égaré. Pestant et maudissant, elle ne faisait plus attention à son chaudron. En une fraction de seconde, Pansy tendit la main et laissa tomber l'écaille de queue de sirène. Il y eu un infime « plouf » que fort heureusement Granger ne sembla pas entendre.

Cette dernière avait enfin trouvé sa réserve de poils de loup-garou. Elle en jeta un dans son chaudron avec insouciance. Un sifflement faible se fit entendre tandis que la potion virait du rose pâle au rouge brique. De la fumée commença à se former.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Hermione se jeta sur son manuel et relut trois fois d'affilée les consignes. Non, décidément, elle n'avait rien fait de travers… Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Le stresse s'empara d'elle. Elle n'allait quand même pas rater sa potion ? Ce serait bien la première fois !

A côté d'elle, Pansy continuait sa préparation comme si de rien n'était, mais en souriant intérieurement, au prise d'un sentiment de puissance absolu sur cette lamentable Miss Je-Sais-Tout aux dents de lapin. Ahah, qu'il était bon de la voir paniquer de la sorte !

Une odeur âcre se répandit dans la salle, attirant l'attention de Slughorn. Ils se précipita vers le chaudron d'Hermione.

- Mon dieu, vous n'avez pas ajouté l'écaille avant le poil de loup-garou ?

- Non ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, professeur, gémit Hermione, à présent au bord de l'hystérie tandis qu'une fumée de plus en plus épaisse se diffusait dans le cachot.

- Sous les tables ! Tout le monde sous les tables ! s'écria le professeur.

Un chahut indescriptible s'ensuivit. Tout le monde abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire pour se jeter sous les bureaux, bousculant son voisin, renversant les chaises. Pansy vit le visage d'Hermione se décomposer tandis que sa potion palpitait à présent comme un cœur qui bat. Elle eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sous son propre bureau que la potion explosa, répondant son liquide brûlant sur les murs, les tables et le plafond. A travers l'épaisse fumée, personne ne pouvait rien voir, mais Pansy entendait les gémissements de douleur et les toux liée à la fumée.

Les minutes suivantes semblèrent une éternité. Le chaudron, complètement éventré, laissait encore échapper une substance gluante et le nuage de fumée ne se dissipait guère. Pansy jeta un œil prudent hors de sa cachette. A travers l'épaisse substance vaporeuse, elle ne trouvait pas Hermione. Où était-elle passée ?

C'est alors que sur sa chaise, elle aperçu une boule de poile aux longues oreilles et au pelage englué et partiellement brûlé. Un lapin blanc se tenait à l'endroit même où se trouvait Hermione Granger quelques minutes plus tôt. Un lapin qui avait les dents aussi déformée que cette idiote de Sang-de-bourbe !

Pansy commença à paniquer. Elle avait transformé Hermione Granger en animal ! Lorsque les Professeurs s'en apercevraient, et lorsqu'ils découvriraient que c'était elle la responsable de ce fiasco, elle aurait de très gros ennuis. Peut-être même qu'ils la renverraient. Merlin, mais dans quelle situation s'était-elle fourrée ? Elle ne voulait pas être renvoyée, elle avait juste espérée faire une mauvaise farce à Granger !

Slughorn, d'un coup de baguette, répara le chaudron et nettoya la potion qui avait giclé comme un feu d'artifice un peu partout dans le cachot. Il indiqua aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient à présent sortir sans danger et entreprit de recenser les élèves blessés et évaluer la gravité des dégâts. Quelques-uns furent envoyer à l'infirmerie, parmi lesquelles deux des filles de Serdaigle qu'avaient asticoté Pansy le matin même.

Alors, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Pansy attrapa le lapin qui semblait désorienté, perché sur sa chaise. Elle le fourra sous son pull et s'échappa par la porte sans que personne ne la remarque – heureusement, la fumée, bien que s'étant un peu dissipée, était encore épaisse. Penché en avant pour cacher la bosse de son ventre, elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée dans le dortoir des filles qu'elle s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau.

-------------

A SUIVRE


End file.
